Carnegie Endowment for International Peace
NW, Washington, D.C. ]] The Carnegie Endowment for International Peace is a formally private, nonprofit organization, in practice closely associated with the United States Department of State, many US presidents, "numerous private foreign affairs groups" and the leaders of major US political parties. The organization describes itself as being dedicated to advancing cooperation between nations and promoting active international engagement by the United States. Founded in 1910 by Andrew Carnegie, its work is not formally associated with a political party and it says that it is dedicated to achieving practical results. The Endowment is engaged in research, publishing, and convening and creating new institutions and international networks. Its interests span geographic regions and the relations among governments, business, international organizations and civil society, focusing on economic, political, and technological forces driving global change. Carnegie offers Arabic, Chinese and Russian language portals to its website. International operations Unlike most think tanks, which are based in one country , The Carnegie Endowment for International Peace is based out of several countries. In 1993, the Endowment launched the Carnegie Moscow Center, with the belief that, "in today's world a think tank whose mission is to contribute to global security, stability, and prosperity requires a permanent presence and a multinational outlook at the core of its operations".About the Endowment Carnegie Endowment website Carnegie's states goal is to become the first multinational/global think tank. The Carnegie Endowment now has operations in several countries, with headquarters in Moscow, Beijing, Beirut, Brussels, and Washington, D.C.. History Andrew Carnegie, like other leading internationalists of his day, believed that war could be eliminated by stronger international laws and organizations. "I am drawn more to this cause than to any," he wrote in 1907. Carnegie's single largest commitment in this field was his creation of the Carnegie Endowment for International Peace. On his seventy-fifth birthday, November 25, 1910, Andrew Carnegie announced the establishment of the Endowment with a gift of $10 million. In his deed of gift, presented in Washington on December 14, 1910, Carnegie charged trustees to use the fund to "hasten the abolition of international war, the foulest blot upon our civilization," and he gave his trustees "the widest discretion as to the measures and policy they shall from time to time adopt" in carrying out the purpose of the fund. Carnegie chose longtime adviser Elihu Root, Senator from New York and former Secretary of War and of State, to be the Endowment's first president. Awarded the Nobel Peace Prize in 1912, Root served until 1925. In 1914, the Endowment helped created the Hague Academy of International Law. The Academy is housed in the Peace Palace in The Hague, Netherlands, and opened its doors in 1923. Presidents *Elihu Root (1912-1925) *Nicholas Murray Butler (1925-1945) *Alger Hiss (1946-1949) *Joseph E. Johnson (1950-1971) *Thomas L. Hughes (1971-1991) *Morton I. Abramowitz (1991-1997) *Jessica T. Mathews (1997-current) Chairmen *John Foster Dulles (1946-1952) *Harvey Hollister Bundy (1952-1958) *Charles Zwick *William H. Donaldson (1999-2003) *James C. Gaither (?-current) Experts The Endowment offers leading experts on international affairs, particularly in the areas of Russia and Eurasia, China, the Indian subcontinent/South Asia, globalization, nonproliferation and security affairs. Programs * China Program * Democracy and Rule of Law Program * Russia & Eurasia Program * Nonproliferation Program * Middle East Program * South Asia Program * Trade, Equity and Development Program * U.S. Role in the World Program * Group of 50 Program * Globalization 101 Program Publications Carnegie publishes a variety of books, policy briefs, papers, and articles/Op-Eds. Additionally, the Endowment publishes Foreign Policy,. Carnegie also offers a range of newsletters that are available by email subscription. Junior Fellows program Carnegie has a Junior Fellows program for graduating seniors and recent college graduates. Each year the Endowment offers 8-10 one-year fellowships to uniquely qualified graduating seniors and individuals who have graduated during the past academic year. They are selected from a pool of nominees from close to 300 colleges. Carnegie Junior Fellows work as research assistants to the Endowment's senior associates. Hanes controversy Jessica T. Mathews, the current president of the institute, has become a source of controversy for the institute due to the claims by the International Labor Rights Forum that garment workers at the TOS factory owned by HanesBrands Inc. in the Dominican Republic are subject to serious workers' rights violations. Mathews is a Board Member of HanesBrands. On March 14, 2008, students and labor activists demonstrated outside the Washington, D.C. headquarters of the Carnegie Endowment, in order to "pressure" Mathews to "use her power as a Hanes board member to end sweatshop conditions" at the factory. One worker from the Hanes factory, Julio Castillo, carried a poster with the slogan "Human Rights Hypocrite of the year". According to the protestors, Mathews refused to meet the workers. References External links *Carnegie Endowment for International Peace *Carnegie Moscow Center *Foreign Policy Magazine *Hong Kong Journal *Globalization101.org *Central Asian Voices *Victory is not enough Category:Andrew Carnegie Category:Charities based in the United States Category:Dupont Circle Category:Peace organizations Category:Political advocacy groups in the United States Category:Registered Historic Places in Washington, D.C. de:Carnegie Stiftung für Internationalen Frieden es:Fondo Carnegie para la Paz Internacional fa:موقوفه کارنگی برای صلح بین‌المللی fr:Fondation Carnegie pour la Paix Internationale it:Carnegie Endowment for International Peace tr:Carnegie Uluslararası Barış Vakfı uk:Фонд Карнегі zh:卡内基国际和平基金会